Uchiha Avenger now and forever
by 13Anime-wolf18
Summary: Kunai Uchiha is a survivor from the uchiha clan and is to this day Sasuke's and Itachi's Cousin. Believing her belovered younger cousin Sasuke is dead and also her whole family, she takes revenge into her own hands.


By Charlie Evans

Deviant art = Animewolf1318

Copyright!

**Uchiha Avenger now and forever**

Chapter 1 - the promise not kept

_I'm going to graduate today! I'm not a little academy student anymore, I'm a ninja a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village!_

"Hey Kunai, over here!" yelled Sasuke "cousin can you please help me with my shuriken practice today?"

"Yeah, hey you're taller!" Kunai smiled while she ruffled his hair. "I'd love to but why can't Itachi or your father help you? I mean I will but perhaps later though, as I'm graduating the academy today…hopefully."

"Wow! Kunai I wish I was you. You're so cool! Father only cares for Itachi and Itachi hasn't been himself lately. Besides he all ready said no." Sasuke sighed.

"Tell you what; I'll watch you train for a little while ok, go to the training area. I'll meet you there in a minute." Kunai said

"Thank you so much Kunai! See ya in a minute!" Sasuke ran off to the training area. Kunai smiled after him. _Go to love him, my little cousin, now to tell Zoë that I won't be going to hers this morning._

Kunai was walking down towards her friends when she noticed Itachi.

_What was it that Sasuke said? Itachi was acting differently? Well he seems fine to me._

"Hey Itachi!" she shouted

"What do you want?" Itachi glared

"W...What's all that about? It's me Kunai your cousin." she shouted but she backed away a bit though as he did seem different after all.

"Oh right yeah sorry, how are you?" Itachi smiled, he's expression had changed completely but he still had the look of hatred in his eyes.

"Fine thanks" she smiled "err... I'm graduating today hopefully..."

"Well good luck." then he muttered "Oh and I'm sorry for your lose. Your brother was a nice guy, he was really good to me." Then he disappeared.

"ITACHI! Thank you" kunai shouted after him. _Well he is defiantly different but I hadn't finished yet. How rude!_

"Zoé!" Kunai shouted outside her mate's house.

"Yeah... oh Kunai is it that you?" Zoé asked her hair was wrapped in a towel also her body was wrapped in a towel too; she must have just got out of the shower.

"Oh sorry" Kunai giggled "I'll meet you at the academy; I'm going to help Sasuke with his shuriken practice."

"Ok see yaw later then"

"Yup bye!" Kunai waved and then started to run back to the training area.

After watching Sasuke for an hour or so and helping as much as she could as well. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had to be at the academy in about 10 minutes.

"Sasuke, that's enough for today. We have to be at the academy in 10 minutes!" Kunai shouted to him while jumping to her feet. "You did great"

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot" Sasuke giggled. "Thanks for your help Kunai. I know what I'm doing wrong now!"

Kunai and Sasuke walked together to the academy.

"Well good luck with graduating today Kunai! I'm sure you will do it. Bye!" With a hug Sasuke ran towards his classroom.

"Thank you Sasuke. Be good and do your best!" Kunai called after him.

"I will! See ya later tonight" Sasuke shouted then he disappeared through a door.

Kunai walked to her classroom. _Never run away, don't be afraid and stand up to your fears. Believe in yourself. I will not loose here!_

_This is going to be a piece of cake, genin here I come! Get the headband ready cha! Oh my god I've been hanging around with Sakura too long!_

She walked into the classroom and took her sit next to Zoé, who smiled and gave her a high five.

"Here goes!"

"Cool! Where should I put my new headband? Forehead, neck, waist, arm or hair. Hmmm I can't decide!" Kunai giggled

"Forehead I think." Zoé said "My mines going around my neck."

"Yeah your right my forehead because of my gay fringe! But I have my fringe over the top." Kunai laughed while pacing her new headband on her forehead and tying it on. She and Zoé where walking home but Kunai noticed Sasuke in the training area. "Hey Zoé I'll catch you later, I'm going to see what Sasuke's doing he should be going home now."

"OK, Party my house tonight. Remember!" Zoé smiled while dancing off.

"I do, see ya there Zoé" Kunai giggled while walking over to the training area.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kunai sighed "Class is over time to go home.

"I'm only going to be here for a little while. I need to train a bit more." He smiled "I see you graduated congratulations."

"Thanks you're the first of the family to" Kunai giggled "Ok well got to go but don't say to long then ok. It will be getting dark soon; your mum would get really annoyed if you missed dinner. See you tomorrow." Kunai kissed Sasuke on his forehead, and then she ran towards the Uchiha crest over her little village.

_God it's gotten dark quickly! I hope Sasuke doesn't stay too long, I can't wait until I show my mother and father my new headband I hope they will be pleased. After what happened to brother on his mission they have been so miserable lately. Even when I asked Itachi what happened to him he nearly cried. It's funny though how when my brother goes on a mission for the first time with Itachi he doesn't come back, but at least Itachi said sorry about losing my brother. _

While thinking to herself she entered the Uchiha area and stopped.

_Its way too early for everyone to be out or asleep. And what's with these guys here, dunk I guess must of fallen over and fell asleep. _

She bent down to wake them up, but that's when she says it.

_BLOOD! ARE THEY? THEIR DEAD!?_

"Help....Help!" Kunai screamed "I need help; I think these guys are dead. I don't know what to do. Please someone help me!" Then Sasuke's Aunt and Uncle came running around the corner.

"Oh thank goodness, please help me theses guys are dead... I don't know what....... Well don't just stand there I need your help!" Kunai screamed at them "I said I need your.... oh Itachi thanks goodness, can you please help me? I think...." Itachi turned to Sasuke's Aunt and Uncle and chucked shuriken at them and they fell to the floor dead.

"Itachi what are you doing? Wait did you do this" That's when Kunai had a good look around and saw Uchiha members dead everywhere! She started to cry and shake with anger. "W...w...w...why Itachi! Please don't tell me that you killed my mother and father as well. Please say you haven't their all I have left apart from you and Sasuke" Kunai got to her feet while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tell me now, have you or have you not killed my parents? What about your own mother and father what would you do if they got killed huh?"

"Yes I did kill your parents in fact every one is dead, all apart from you, me and Sasuke!" He laughed

"WHAT!" Kunai fell to her knees again but didn't try to get up. She started weeping uncontrollably as well "why Itachi? Why would you do this? It's not fair!"

"I needed to know how strong I was. So I killed them all. I never even liked you Kunai, you may become stronger than me and I can't have that. So I'm sorry Kunai but your journey ends here!" Itachi went into his holster and pulled out a Kunai. "Funny your name will be the death of you"

"Wait, I don't care if I die!" Kunai screamed out and wiped her eyes. "I'll meet death straight on but I have one last request. Don't kill Sasuke! That's all I ask, so please spare him, he's just a little boy."

"I wasn't planning on killing him anyway; he may become stronger than me and even you. So in the future he will become a good opponent, someone to test my abilities on later in the future. So I will spare him, but you I will not."

Kunai jumped to her feet and started to sprint to the exit.

"Running will get you no were!" Itachi shouted and he threw the kunai.

Kunai turned her head around to see where the Kunai was coming from so she could dodge it but it was too late.

She felt a shock of pain in the right side on her face and fell to the floor unconscious. The Kunai landed next to her covered in blood.

_Where am I? Ouch my face really hurts, was it all a bad dream? Or am I dead? Am I still at Uchiha village? If so I'd better be careful Itachi might still be here. I hope he believes I'm dead though then I can just sneak away. I have no idea how that missed though but I guess I didn't get away unmarked. I'll guess I'll have to open one eye and take a look around. _

_Oh there's Itachi and his with Sasuke. Thank god Sasuke looks fine apart from a shuriken rip on his left shoulder but he should be ok. _

Just as Kunai was going to relax Sasuke fell to the floor, and laid there not moving.

_He didn't keep his promise! He killed Sasuke after all, well then I'll have run away as I'm not strong enough to take him on yet, but I'll train myself and then meet Itachi in combat again and this time I will kill him, for killing my entire clan, my mother and father and Sasuke my little cousin. I guess he killed my brother as well._

_Well then I'll take this Kunai, which nearly killed me, with me on my journey to remind myself. _

**Never run away and don't be afraid. I will stand up to my fears. I must believe in myself as I can't loose here! Because revenge will be mine! Avenger now and forever!**


End file.
